Back to December
by morethanstatusquo
Summary: Future!Klaine reunite after a year apart. First attempt a writing a fic. T for language used..once.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters..

reference to Characters belonging to Cp Coulter, who's original fic Dalton, can be found here: .net/s/6515261/1/Dalton

Based on 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift, which I also do not own. 

Back to December.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me**_

_**How's life? Tell me how's your family?**_

_**I haven't seen them in a while.**_

_**You've been good, busier than ever**_

_**We small talk, work and the weather.**_

Kurt pushed open the heavy door to the Lima bean and stepped in from the cold, shaking the snow out of his hair the best he could. His eyes automatically glanced over to the table that he hadn't occupied in almost a year, and was surprised to see Blaine already there, waiting for him with a coffee in hand. He looked exactly as Kurt remembered, although he seemed to be sporting a small amount of stubble, and his hair seemed more unruly than it was at Dalton. His coat was hung on the back of his chair, and he still had his scarf draped around his neck.

_Just breathe Kurt. He turned up. It doesn't mean he's ready or willing to forgive you. _

He walked over to where Blaine was waiting and gave him a small, shy smile. The older boy acknowledged the tentative gesture with a nod, and gestured for Kurt to sit down. He pushed a mug across the table to him and sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest.

'Blaine. Thank you so much for coming, I honestly didn't think you would'

'Kurt, I could never say no to you, even now' Blaine sighed and sat forward a little, resting his hands on the table with a sad smile. 'How are Burt and Carole?'

Kurt started slightly at the topic of conversation _I haven't seen him in a year and he's asking about my parents?_

'I, erm...they're good...how's Shane?'

Blaine smiled genuinely for the first time since he had entered the coffee house, and Kurt could have sworn it gave light to the entire room, which was darkened by the December grey outside. 'Shane is...well, Shane. He and Reed are still happy...' he trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished, although both of the boys knew what he was thinking. _Unlike us. I guess it just doesn't work for some people._

'Well, what are you up to these days?' Kurt asked, with ridiculous enthusiasm, trying to regain a sense of ease and normality between them.

'I'm still playing the guitar. I have a few gigs here and there which keep me pretty busy, mainly coffee houses and small bars. Why am I here Kurt?' Blaine looked up from the table and caught Kurt studying him with a sudden sad expression on his face.

_**You're guard is up and I know why**_

_**Because the last time you saw me **_

_**Is still burned in the back of your mind**_

_**You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**_

'Blaine I...' Kurt sighed and dropped all pretence of happiness, looking down at his hands wrapped around the coffee mug 'I don't really know where to start. I know I'm asking a lot of you by being here, I know that... I just...I miss you and I needed a chance to explain _everything_'

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt and said 'Well I'm here now, so you can explain.' The sight of the younger boy had evoked a whole range of emotions, and he was struggling to remain collected. His mind flittered from _relief_ at seeing him, after all this time, to _confusion _about why Kurt suddenly wanted to talk to him now, and more importantly why he had even turned up...he had promised himself after last time that it would be the _last time,_ and finally anger. He had given Kurt _everything,_ and had loved him as much as anyone at that age could love and Kurt had shoved it back in his face.

Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's brown eyes, and _my god_ how could he have forgotten how beautiful those eyes were?

'Right, well. It's been a while...almost a year actually...do you remember it was snowing? The last time we were here?'

'Kurt.' Blaine warned

'Right, sorry. I fucked up Blaine. I hurt you _so _badly, and I don't even know how to begin to make that up to you. I know you can't trust me right now, and I don't know if you ever will be able to again...but I want to try Blaine. I want to try with you, because I've missed you...more that I could ever have imagined. Being apart from you this whole time...It's not been easy for me either you know. I know that's not what you expected to hear, because I was the one who walked away from you...' he stopped at the sight of Blaine wincing ever so slightly and sighed, putting his head in his hands.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride**_

_**Standing in front of you**_

_**Saying I'm sorry for that night**_

_**And I go back to December all the time.**_

'Was there someone else, Kurt?' Blaine asked, trying to sound indifferent and failing, his voice cracking slightly on the last word.

Kurt's head shot up 'what, Blaine...no! Is that what you thought? This whole time? That I'd just walked away from you, without any warning because I _found someone new_? God Blaine, I knew you didn't think a lot of me, but even I wouldn't do that.'

'What then?' Blaine's anger was resurfacing and it was becoming evident to the younger boy that he had to start talking _sense_ and fast, because whatever was going on in that beautiful curly head of Blaine's, it was _wrong,_ and it was Kurt's fault and now he had to put it right.

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_

_**Wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right**_

_**I go back to December all the time.**_

'Not a day went by when I didn't think of you, you know? I never found anyone else...there never was anyone else Blaine and as far as I'm concerned there never will be. Shit. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that...I know you hate me right now, and I really shouldn't have said that. When we first got together Blaine, I was weak and I was vulnerable. All that stuff had just happened with Karofsky, and I transferred to Dalton, and you were there and you were _so good_ to me, really, more than I ever deserved. You were what I needed, and when we graduated I was stupid enough to think that it had to mean the end of us. You made me strong again, Blaine. Actually, scrap that, you made me stronger that I ever was before I met you. You completely _transformed_ me and I never gave you enough credit for that. It was ignorant for me to believe that you were some high school love affair, and the truth is, I never realised how much I actually loved you until afterwards. So that's it I guess. I don't have any excuse for leaving you, other than I guess I was scared of all these new things you were making me feel. I felt suffocated, and thought that at our age we shouldn't be as involved as we were so I left you. I thought I wasn't ready for you, except I was, I was looking for you Blaine, and I was waiting. I understand if you never want to see me again, but I'll always be waiting.'

Kurt finally paused, and reached up to wipe away the tear that was rolling down his smooth cheek. Blaine just stared at him, wordlessly, neither one of them knowing what to say next, or where they would go from here.

It was Blaine that finally broke the silence between them. His brain had attempted to process at least _some _of what Kurt had said, so he decided to go with that.

'Why now though? Kurt it's been a year...I tried to move on!' Blaine stated, feeling awkward

'Oh? Anyone I know?'

'Kurt don't do this. I couldn't sit around waiting for you _forever. _I didn't even know if you were okay, do you know how hard it was for me to move on from that? Why come back now?' Blaine's temper had gotten the better of him. He wasn't usually like this, it was just that Kurt ...well he had never felt this strongly about anyone before and Kurt was right, that was scary.

'It was the snow' Kurt said, almost inaudibly. 'we had our first snow fall a week ago, and it reminded me of you.' The tears were falling faster now and Kurt refused to look up. Blaine hadn't seen him looking this distressed in a _very _long time, and he felt helpless to say the least.

'kurt?...Kurt, come on. Don't do this here, let's go somewhere more private, where we can talk properly' Blaine stood and quickly walked around to Kurt's side of the round table holding his hand out for support, looking down at the self proclaimed diva with concern. Kurt looked up, a hopeful gleam in his eyes and grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, pulling himself up.

'You really still want to talk to me?' he asked, tearfully, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

'Kurt I told you, I could never say no to you' Blaine reassured him, still keeping hold of his hand 'Sure, I don't understand why you couldn't have told me all of this earlier, and yeah you hurt me and it will take time for me to trust you again but, even after all of this, you're still Kurt, and I'm still Blaine and maybe this is just how it was meant to go'.

Kurt let out a stifled sob of relief and allowed himself to lean slightly into Blaine, who seemed to know exactly what he needed and held him close, just the two of them, the way it was always supposed to be. Blaine released Kurt's hand and pulled him closer still, wrapping his arms around his back, while Kurt brought his hands up to his own chest, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder. Blaine smiled slightly to himself and murmured into Kurt's hair 'I forgive you Kurt, I really do. I've missed you so much. We can make it work, me and you, Kurt because we always do. It's always been you, for me, and it always will be.'


End file.
